eternal_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demigods
Demigods are the offspring of a Pagan and a Human, making them extremely powerful. Demigods are the race of Half Breeds most common in the world, since their parents sleep with many creatures. History Characteristics Demigods inherited their parents powers and nature, making them increadibly powerful and capable to face powerful foes, depending on their level of power. Types of Demigods * Proto Demigod (sired by Protogenos) * Chief Demigod (sired by Chief Pagan) * Superior (sired by a Titan) * Elioud (sired by Giant) Powers and Abilities Demigods inherited their Pagan parents powers, but to a higher degree, making them much more powerful than them and allowing even some Demigods to fight against much more powerful foes on equal ground. * 'High Tier Pagan Powers -' Demigods have the same power of their parents, but to a higher degree, making them very powerful and capable to defeat their parents with little effort. ** 'True Demigod Appearence -' Demigods are capable to transform themselves into their true form, killing anyone that is foolish enough to watch their true form. Demigods can also partially reveal what they truly are, augmenting their powers to a higher degree. * 'Immortality -' Demigods are immortal and they do not age once they reach full maturity and they could live for even billions of years if they are not killed. ** 'Nigh Invulnerability -' Demigods are very hard to kill and most of them can only be injured and killed by weapons ment to kill them, otherwise they will survive. Demigods are also very resistant and is very hard to defeat them, since only a weapon forged with Demigod blood or a Higher Pagan can injure or potentially kill a Demigod. *** 'Pagans Weaknesses Immunity -' Demigods are immune to most of their parents weaknesses, since they can survive against weapons forged form sacred wood and they can survive also against the attacks of many creatures that would kill their parents. ** 'Advanced Healing Factor -' Demigods are capable to heal themselves and survive many injuries that would instead kill a human and their healing factor, along with their advanced durability, allows them to survive even some injuries that are lethal for a normal Demigod, showing that they are capable to survive many attacks. * 'Pagan Abilities -' Demigods inherited their parents abilities and as such they are even more powerful, since they can use these powers to do whatever they want: depending on the level of power, Demigods are more or less powerful, however they all are capable to use their parents abilities to a higher degree, making them very powerful and dangerous. ** 'Aspect Embodiment -' Demigods inherited their Pagans' parents aspect and as such they are capable to use it either to empower themselves or to gain new abilities to use against their foes. * 'Elementukinesis -' Demigods has a certain level of control over the Elements and they can use them to fight their enemies with ease. * 'Supernatural Strength -' Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings Items Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Primordial Species -' Beings like Seraphim, Abyssal Demons, Outer Gods, Grimm Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Primordial Beastes, Chronologistes and Space Keepers are capable to defeat any Demigod, but Proto Demigods can only be defeated by a those that reach at least Mid Tier Omipotence. * 'Primordial Beings -' The first nine beings can kill any Demigod with ease. Items Known Demigods Deukanion.jpg|Deukanion (Elioud/ Son of Polybotes/ Descendant of Achilles) Jessica.jpg|Jessica (Chief Superior/ Daughter of Kronos) Astrid.jpg|Astrid (Proto Demigod / Daughter of Apophis) Andrew.jpg|Andrew (Greek Demigod/ Son of Ares) Marcus.jpg|Marcus (Proto Demigod - Dark Druid Hybrid/ Son of Ra) Maryse.jpg|Maryse (Demigod/ Descendant of Achilles) *Deukanion (Elioud/ Son of Polybotes/ Descendant of Achilles) *Jessica (Chief Superior/ Daughter of Kronos) *Astrid (Proto Demigod/ Daughter of Apophis) *Sebastian *Jackson Whitebite *Andrew (Greek Demigod/ Son of Ares) *Aron *Marcus (Proto Demigod-Druid Hybrid/ Son of Ra) *Maryse (Demigod/ Descendant of Achilles) *Katherine Category:Eternal Battles Category:Pagans